herofandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bee/Gallery
Images of Chloé Bourgeois (aka Queen Bee) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Season 1 Dark Cupid DC S01EP10 (307).png The Evillustrator The Evillustrator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png EV_S01EP08_(247).png|Chloé with Ladybug The Evillustrator - Cat Noir, Ladybug and Chloé.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 00.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 01.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 02.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 03.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 04.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 05.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 06.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 07.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 08.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 09.png The Evillustrator - Chloé, Alya and Marinette.png Darkblade DB S01EP12 (1060).png Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) Chloe_VS_Marinette.png|Chloé VS Marinette Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2) Chloe_Ladybug.png|Chloé is saved by Ladybug Reflekta RK (40).png Antibug Chloe_Sabrina_Cosplays.png|Chloé and Sabrina, cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively Chloe_Crying.png|Chloé breaks down in tears after being ignored by Ladybug Antibug_pic.png|Chloé as Antibug Antibug 2.jpeg Chloé as Ladybug.gif Season 2 Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1) AudreyAndChloe.png|Chloe with her mother, Audrey Bourgeois Chloé and Pollen first meet.png Chloé sees the yellow light.gif Chloé looking at the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé looking 2.png Chloé surprised.gif Chloé talk.gif Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2) Queen_Bee_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen_Bee_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Queen Bee's heroic breakdown Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Wasp Queen Wasp - Ending Card.png Pollen in public.png Chloé and Pollen.png Queen Bee sad 2.jpeg Queen Bee in Queen Wasp.jpeg Queen Bee angry talk.gif Chloe transfromed 2.gif Chloe transfromedv.gif Queen Bee looking.gif Queen Bee transformed.gif Queen Bee sad.gif Queen Bee talk 6.gif Chloé crying.gif Queen Bee Akumatized.gif The Akuma inside the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen Bee.gif Malediktator Chloe_Queen_Bee.png|Chloé, dressed as Queen Bee, being filmed for her presentation ChloeAndAudrey.png|Chloé and Audrey storm in André's office as they demand him to move away from Paris Chloe_Bourgeois_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Chloé's second heroic breakdown 2018-10-16.png|Chloé's heroic smile Malediktator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png|"Pound It!" Malediktator - Ending Card.png Chloé and Pollen (1).png Queen Bee and Ladybug running.gif Queen Bee surprised.gif Chloe gets the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen Bee sad.jpeg Queen Bee throws her father’s slash.gif Queen Bee attacked Malediktator.gif Queen Bee and Ladybug ready for fight Malediktator.gif Queen Bee transformed back into Chloé.gif Chloé smiles.gif Chloé sad 4.gif Chloé sad 3.gif Chloé sad 2.gif Queen Bee sad.png Queen Bee and Ladybug in night.png Chloé looking.gif Chloé sad.gif Chloé hold the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé grabs the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen Bee talk 5.gif Queen Bee talk 3.gif Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1) Catalyst - Header Image.jpg|The French Superhero Team Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2) Scarlet_Queen_Wasp.png|Chloé as Scarlet Queen Wasp MA (23).png MA (38).png MA (40).png MA (49).png MA (55).png MA (494).png MA (498).png MA (499).png Mayura (Hereo's Day - Part 2) - Ending Card.png MA (586).png Queen Bee season 2 2.jpeg Queen Bee season 2.jpeg Queen Bee in Mayura.jpeg Queen Bee talk 2.gif Queen Bee in S2E25.gif Queen Bee talk.gif Queen Bee and her teams 2.gif Queen Bee and her teams.gif Miraculous superheroes ready for attacked Hawk Moth.gif Season 3 Miraculer Queen Bee vs Mayura.gif Queen Bee talk 4.gif Chloé dancing.gif Chloé Akumatized 2.gif Chloé Akumatized.gif Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1) Hawk Moth and Chloé.jpg Chloé and Pollen.jpg Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Miracle Queen.jpeg|Chloé as Miracle Queen Queen Bee angry.gif Miracle Queen 2.jpeg Others The_Heroes'_Day_3.jpg|Queen Bee with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace 583F375A-2939-4C43-AB39-C7B82B6374F7.png Category:Galleries